On top of the seven
by amidthewoods
Summary: What happens when Daniel gets stood up on a date and someone finds him and comforts. He needs a Friend and maybe she will make him laugh and feel better. one-shot


This is my first time writing something. My friends wanted me to write a story on a not so shipped couple so I did and I wanted it to be a surprise on which couple I choose so here we go hope you enjoy.

Daniels pov

I am waiting for emma for our date I'm so excited for the date. I brought a picnic basket to the top of the Rooftop of the seven so we can see the sunset and the stars together. The basket has a blanket, some strawberries, and candles just to be romantic . I know I know just three things but I mean I tried fitting more things just they wouldn't fit the blanket was too big and I had to bring the blanket it was cold at night , its like the desert its hot in the morning just cold in the night. I did everything there is to make things perfect for emma. this is going to be the perfect date . *beep* *beep* *beep* my phone got a text is was from emma . Once I read the text my heart sank.

text message:_ sorry dani can I take a raincheck me and jax have to study for the math test well more jax but sorry we will do it another time hope you're not mad thx bye ,love_ emma

Back to Daniels pov

I cant feel my hands and my phone fell to the floor. I was stood up by emma who would have rather of be with jax studying than on a date with me ,but maybe im just being selfish and she really needs to study I don't want her to fail because of me . I just don't like that she is with jax , yeah I know jealous much but I mean she is starting to hang out with jax more and yes that makes me jealous a lot.* beep * *beep* *beep* I just got an alert from miss information it was a picture of emma and jax eating jaat her house with candles and they were both so well dressed. *beep * another picture of them dacing an... *beep* man another picture ... of ..them ...ki...kissing. Then that's when it hit me she left me here on the date so she could go on a date with jax. all a sudden I heard footsteps they were coming up to the roof could it be emma could she have left jax and ran here to be with me was it her the footsteps came closer. I wonder what is taking her so long I wnt to go help emma and speed her up so we can enjoy our date in peace but as I got to the steps it was not emma it was ... Andi?

no ones pov (conversation)

Daniel : Andi what are you doing here

Andi: What are you

Daniel: really

Andi : fine my cousins birthday was today well is but it was too muchso I got out and came here , so now you

Daniel : me and emma were going to have a date here but...

Andi: wait am I interrupting

Daniel: no ,she stood me up for jax on a study date, everyone knows gigi posted it

Andi: I didn't bring my phone so I didn't know sorry

Daniel : No its not your fault

Andi: well you should get home its getting dark

Daniel : huh I was so distracted I didn't even notice and thanks but im fine

Andi : well are you gonna help me up or what

Daniel : sorry

Andi:* gets pulled up* thanks it is so cold up here how are you not

Daniel : It dosent bother me I got used to it * pulls out the blanket in his basket * here

Andi : thanks , Wow look at the stars there so bright and beautiful * lays down*

Daniel : *looks up* yeah they are *lays down next to andi*

Daniel : this reminds me of camp

Andi : yeah , we all tried so hard to make constellations but their were too much trees , wait How does this remind you of camp wiredo?

Daniel : the stars ...I ...guess

Andi : *laughs*

Daniel : Not funny it wasn't supposed to be funny

Andi : but I ended up laughing

Daniel : what a good friend you are

Andi : you have to listen to me im your wife

Daniel : WHAT?

Andi : SORRY to scare you im kidding I just remembered when we were 7 our group project

Daniel : ohh ...YEAH know I remember at school we have to be a group 2 girls 2 boys but it ended up being you , Diego, mac, and me

Andi : I actually got married to all of you

Daniel : yes it was so funny your mom made yo...

Andi :shut up shut up never talk about that

Daniel: ok sorry

*both laugh at the same time*

Andi : sorry to bring this up but was that for your emma date *points at basket*

Daniel : yeah it is *takes out strawberries * want some

Andi :no thanks Im good

Daniel : what does emma she in him?

Andi: who? jax?

Daniel: yes jax

Andi : I don't know maybe the only thing they have in commend is that they both have powers

Daniel: do you think that's why she likes him, his powers?

Andi : probably but why are asking that question the real question is wha does she see in you?

Daniel : nothing she dosent like me

Andi : ohh come on she does tell me

Daniel : I said nothing she dosent like me

Andi : *sits up* I think she sees a very cute boy who can get hurt easily and can keep her secret a guy who is always their for her in her bad days and good she sees someone who can make her laugh and cry someone who can love her forever

Daniel :*sits up* you really think that

Andi : yeah I mean she talks about you nonstop

Daniel : No I mean do YOU really think that

Andi : What do you mean?

Daniel : * leans in to kiss her*

Andi : WHOA whachsdoin

Daniel : SORRY I ...WELL ...I ..I

Andi : its ok you got caught in the moment you don't have to be sorry its o...

Daniel *cuts her off by a kiss*

Andi : why would youkiss me

Daniel : I noticed that you are you and I love that

Andi: why would you like a girl like me

Daniel : andi youre beautiful and don't say youre not because you are

Andi : I .. thanks * kisses him*

Daniel : *kisses back*

Andi : *lays back and looks at the stars*

Daniel : * does the same thing*

they ended up sleeping next to one another looking at the stars Daniel woke up once but saw her next to him with one arm on his chest and fell back to sleep because her didn't want that to change

-* end of story*-

hope you liked it plz review and any suggestions for a new story


End file.
